Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 042
The Ties of Friendship is the 42nd episode of the second series of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It is a continuation of the previous episode, The Wrath of Rebecca. It aired in the United States on Kids WB! on October 12, 2002. =Summary= The Duel between Rebecca and Yugi continues and Rebecca repeatedly accuses Solomon of stealing her grandfather's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, getting on everyone's nerves. Solomon tells the story of how he met Arthur Hawkins. It was at an archaeological dig in Egypt years ago. Arthur was reading some Egyptian hieroglyphics and notice they resemble Duel Monsters, making him believe that ancient Egyptians used these monsters in battle for power and control. Unfortunately, no one believed him, but he never gave up on his research. One day, Solomon and Arthur were in a tomb when the roof caved him, trapping the two men. There was only enough water for one person, so they decide to Duel for it. In the end, Solomon surrenders, even though he could have won, because he knew Arthur would need the water more than him. He noticed the duel between Rebecca and Yugi went in the exact same way as the duel he had. In the end, Yugi does surrender. Solomon shows the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which has been taped together. Rebecca rages out of control, but Arthur arrives. He shows Rebecca the top card of Yugi's Deck, which was Soul Release. It would have allowed Yugi to remove up to five cards from either player's Graveyard. This would have dropped her Shadow Ghoul's ATK to 2300, allowing Yugi's Dark Magician to destroy it to win the Duel. Arthur explains that Yugi deliberately forfeited to teach Rebecca about the Heart of the Cards and that there is more to life that winning. Rebecca apologizes and to prove their friendship, Yugi gives her the The Ties of Friendship card he got from Pegasus the previous episode. =Featured Duel: Rebecca Hawkins vs. Yugi Muto - Part 2= Duel continued from previous episode.'' Yugi Muto's Turn *Yugi Normal Summons "Catapult Turtle" in Attack Position (1000 ATK / 2000 DEF) then activates Magic Card "Brain Control" to take control of "Millennium Shield" until the end of this turn. He then tributes "Millennium Shield" to activate "Catapult Turtle's" effect. Rebecca receives 0 damage because "Millennium Shield" has 0 ATK. "Ring of Magnetism" is destroyed when "Millennium Shield" was tributeed. "Summoned Skull" attacks then destroys "Cannon Soldier" (Rebecca: 1300 → 200 Life Points). Rebecca Hawkins' Turn *Rebecca activates Magic Card "Judgment Blaster". She discardss 5 cards from her hand to destroy every monster on Yugi's side of the field. She then Normal Summons "Shadow Ghoul" in Attack Position (1600 ATK / 1300 DEF). "Shadow Ghoul" gains 100 ATK for every card in Rebecca's Graveyard. Since she has 11, "Shadow Ghoul" gains to 1100 ATK ("Shadow Ghoul": 1600 → 2700 ATK). Yugi Muto's Turn *Yugi Sets a monster. Rebecca Hawkins' Turn *Rebecca activates Magic Card "Stop Defense" to switch Yugi's Set monster, "Dark Magician" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF), into face-up Attack Position. "Shadow Ghoul" attacks then destroys "Dark Magician" (Yugi's: 1000 → 800 Life Points). Yugi Muto's Turn *Yugi activates Magic Card "Swords of Revealing Light" to prevent every monster Rebecca controls from attacking during her next 3 turn]s. Rebecca Hawkins' Turn *Rebecca draws then passes. Yugi Muto's Turn *Yugi activates Magic Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" in Attack Position. Rebecca Hawkins' Turn *Rebecca Normal Summons another "Cannon Soldier" in Defense Position (1400 ATK / 1300 DEF). Yugi Muto's *"Dark Magician" attacks then destroys "Cannon Soldier" ("Ghoul])": 2700 → 2800 ATK). Rebecca Hawkins' Turn *Rebecca draws then passes. At the end of this turn, "Swords of Revealing Light" is destroyed. Yugi Muto's Turn *Yugi draws then surrenders. = Changes to the English Version = * In the Japanese version is a brief moment where Yugi wonders if Bakura was the one who attacked Pegasus. But the Millennium Ring was lost.... The Ring is removed from the US version, and Yugi's musings replaced by Joey's voice over. * The Japanese writing on top of the hospital is removed in the US version. It says, "Domino Hospital." * Yami Bakura licking the Millennium Eye is cut out from the dub. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes